Scullion
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander comes home after a bad day at work. Luckily Spike is there to make it better.


Title: Scullion  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander comes home after a bad day at work. Luckily Spike is there to make it better.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #452 from tamingthemuse- Scullion

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Xander had a scullion for a co-worker that often made his life a living hell. There was nothing Xander could do because the dick was the owner's nephew. Xander was just glad that his shift ended and he had the next two days off. He walked into his basement of doom kicked his shoes off and all but threw himself onto the couch his legs on Spike's lap where he had been watching T.V.

"Oi, I thought we agreed you'd take a shower after coming home from working the fryer all day before coming near me?" Spike said with a disgusted look on his face. He couldn't stand the smell of grease.

"Fuck off," Xander replied and buried his face in the cushion.

If Spike didn't want to end up sleeping on the barcalounger he'd choose his next words carefully. "What's wrong, luv?" He asked as he massaged Xander's left calf.

Xander sighed and turned his head so he didn't mumble. "You know how I told you how the boss hired his nephew?"

"I seem to recall. He giving you trouble?" Spike questioned.

"Yeah. Mike waited a whole week before announcing Cary was our new manager. We all knew it was going to happen. Anyway Mike left of course leaving Cary in charge. As soon as Mike was out the door Cary was scrutinizing all of us making it seem like we were all incompetent. At my break I asked to talk to him and told him that he didn't have to worry about us that we knew what we were doing," Xander said with a sigh.

Spike's hand ran up and down Xander's leg. "Let me guess the whelp didn't appreciate being told what to do."

Xander glared over his shoulder. "Don't call him whelp! I won't share my nickname with that dick," he snapped at Spike.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation Spike maneuvered Xander so he was straddling his lap. "Sorry, luv. Whelp is strictly permitted from anyone but you."

"Sorry for snapping," Xander replied and kissed Spike. "Cary ended up sending me on bathroom duty all day and every time I thought I was done he'd inspect and find something at fault making me do it all over again. And every time he would call me an idiot or stupid, that he was going to talk to his uncle and get me fired. He said that cleaning toilets was all I was good for and I couldn't even do that without screwing up."

Spike couldn't stop the snarl. How dare that piss ant tell Xander such lies! His Xanpet had enough self-esteem issues without help from someone who could only get a job because of his uncle! "Xander, don't you dare listen to that pathetic excuse of a human! You are a bloody hero!"

"I know, Spike, but besides that, I'm a loser," Xander responded.

"You. Are. Not. A. Loser." Spike's fingers dug hard enough into Xander's hips to cause his chip to go off. He flinched in pain. "Don't ever say that. Don't ever think that."

Xander leaned his head against Spike's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Spike. How can I go back there? And I can't quit because dad will kick us out for not paying rent."

"How do you feel about working for a demon?" Spike asked honestly.

"Depends. Are they going to try to kill and eat me?" Xander lifted his head up to look at Spike.

Spike laughed. "If they try I'll kill them. I've got a friend who owns the construction company in town. He owes me a favor."

"You'd use a favor on me?" Xander said in awe.

"Course I would. What do you think?" Spike asked.

Xander jumped off of Spike's lap and ransacked the basement for the phone. "You phone your friend and make sure he's cool with it before I call Cary and tell him to shove the toilet plunger up his ass!"

Spike barked out a laugh and helped Xander search. In the end Xander would be saying those words even if it meant threatening to kill his friend. Anything for his Xanpet.

The End


End file.
